moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Parry Flame
"Magic is a tool; if misused it leads to dangerous situations, If abused it will no longer work as intended, but if used for the right reasons, used properly and taken care of, it can lead to great things" Archmage Parry Flame was a revered Kirin Tor Archmage and Master Alchemist, he was formerly an apprentice of Archmage Varadu, one of the Kirin Tor's most skilled Archmages. Since Parry went through the requirements of becoming an Archmage under Varadu, Parry under official capacity was no longer Varadu's apprentice. History Early Life Parry grew up in Stormwind City, displaying a natural talent for the arcane arts. At a young age he was accepted into the city state of Dalaran to begin his studying. He later survived the destruction of Dalaran and Lordaeron during the Scourge Invasion. Parry traveled with Lady Jaina Proudmoore to Theramore to finish his magical learning. Lady Proudmoore took it to herself to ensure he became a confident mage, becoming his mentor and life long friend. At age 20, Parry left Theramore to become a certified Magus at the re-built Dalaran. Lady Proudmoore managed to get him in easily as she herself had taught him. The Theory During a time outside the Blue Recluse in Stormwind, Parry was 24 by this time, taking some time away from his deployment in Outland, Parry met a Draenei man by the name of Archmage Varadu. After a few days, the two became friend and Parry was eventually asked, by the Archmage, to join the Council of Magics. As well as promoting him within the Kirin Tor to a High Magus. Parry began working on a theory as to something that was behind the magics of the world. Testing Mana, Fel and Arcane, they discovered that indeed the three were made of the same substance, though on a sub-atomic level. Going on an adventure of sorts to Netherstorm in Outland, with Varadu's sister Namani, whom Varadu introduced to Parry shortly before the adventure. They managed to gather a core sample of the Twisting Nether to do a similar test with. Decomposing it carefully they discovered that there was an Element within the Twisting Nether itself. Proving the theory was somewhat correct and Parry was promoted to the rank of Arch Magus. Namani Flame Parry and Namani soon became close friends after the discoveries. During the securing of the alternate-universe Draenor, Parry and Varadu managed to set up a garrison within Shadowmoon Valley and fought back against the Iron Horde. With Varadu working on the timey-wimey stuff, using his immense magical powers. Varadu then assigned Parry to begin focusing on the points of strategic value to their campaign. During the end of it, Parry decided to become an alchemist and became certified by the Kirin Tor. Soon after Parry proposed to Namani where they got married in the gardens of Karabor with Varadu as the Minister (He can tell you that story) amongst other friends. A few weeks after Parry and Namani were married, Namani told Parry she was pregnant. Later Namani went into labor in the middle of the Cathedral Square, though a knight heroically tended to her and gave birth to her baby in the Cathedral. Via one of Parry's "Friends", Commander Jackson Amadatha, alerted him of his Wive's labor-giving within the Cathedral and Parry made it just in time to see his new baby being born. Namani and Parry decided on the name 'Sisco', and in honor of Varadu doing all he did for Parry, Sisco's middle name was 'Varadu', thus being Sisco Varadu Flame. Destruction of Friendship During a time of relaxation within the Blue Recluse, in Stormwind City; A maddened Varadu charged in, calling out for Parry, turning to face his old master, Parry was violently stuck by an arcane blast to the chest and forced against the wall, the insane Varadu, preceeded to rape Parry, however, slipping himself an invisibility potion, he managed to escape, getting to the other side of the Inn before reappearing. Varadu chased Parry around the bar, with Parry able to escape each time. Once Varadu had broken down on the floor, Parry had begun to draw an elaborate circle on the floor made of chalk. Varadu got to his feet and charged at Parry whilst he was pre-occupuied, but instead fell into his trap. Parry had transmuted the wooden floorboards underneath Varadu into a cage to hold him in. Putting Anti-magical handcuffs on Varadu, Parry marched him into the Violet Hold, and stripped him of all ranks and titles under the charge of secual assault, aggravated assault and sexual harassment. He then consulted Lady Jaina Proudmoore, who condemned Varadu for his actions and thanked Parry for his actions. Missing in Action Parry had been thought to have gone on a holiday of sorts with Lady Jaina Proudmoore until oddities begun to show up. The last person to have seen him was Kylontheas Runestrider, a Quel'dorei mage. His cat Patricia had been seen in the hands of a Quel'dorei Death Knight called Miliel Sunblade, who looks after her as best she can and her friend Sabariel Greenwood along with her Hellstriders, have found but a fragment of Parry's staff, which was recognised by Milla. Parry's wife, Namani, is seen to be quite upset about her husband's disappearance and hopes that he is able to come home soon. It is unknown as to where he is, however Sabariel's Hellstriders seem to be searching for him. The Return Parry, after being rescued by the Hellstriders, is now beaten and broken, and has been relieved of duty from the Navy. His injuries from the torture he was under, including arcane torture and physical torture were severe, his left arm had been cut off just past the shoulder, his eyesight had been nearly destroyed and his eyes changed from green to a chaotic violet, his hair has also turned white with the arcane torture. Now he is fixed with a metal prosthetic arm and a pair of glasses to help his sight. Parry now begins his quest to get used to his new body and collect the shards of his shattered staff. Parry later reconstructed his staff and infused it with his excess arcane magics, making his eyes turn mostly back to green. After Namani attempted to drown Parry, he left her to keep both himself and her alive. She later attempted to kill him again, for this she was sent to the Stockades, and later on to the Violet Hold. Dawnbreaker Port and Calein Milla Parry was sent into action during the Assault on Dawnbreaker Port after Sabariel fell. Continuing on from where she left off, Parry, Milla, Jack and Alenore managed to secure the rest of the Port. Upon taking the Manor. The commander of the entire area was fought, as he charged Milla. The young mage became flustered and turned himself into a living bomb as he was drilled to the ground. As Milla exploded, his scarf flew into the air before landing softly on the ground. Jack, performed a coup de grace on the commander. After Parry and Orkins buried Milla in the Dawnbreaker Port harbour, as the Hellstrider force took Startide. Upon heading to Stormwind for drinks, Parry and Orkins met the hidden adopted son of Milla, a teenage boy called Calein who, like Parry, had a prosthetic arm. Later, Calein became good friends with Orkins and Parry, and eventually becoming Parry's apprentice after he displayed the makings of a powerful alchemist and mage. The true parentage of this boy is uncertain however there is a theory that this is the lost child of Miliel Sunblade, test are to be conducted soon. Breaking a Legion Upon an order given to him directly from Sabariel Greenwood, Parry was to work on the poisonous liquid which is used in Poison Black Arrows and refine it to work only on demons. After that was achieved, he was to turn it into a gaseous form. Accepting the task, Parry began work. His mind scared from the death and imprisonment of most of his former friends, he became a bit eccentric, beginning to work in the school of Divination in order to understand feelings he got at times. After a couple of attacks on his person, his sister Be, began working as his bodyguard. It is uncertain what state Sisco is in. Appearance Parry stood at the average height of 6' with a rather slim and very pale body. Although Parry disliked combat, his body was badly scarred. However this was caused a viscous torture, from this his left arm was replaced with a metal prosthetic due to his original arm being cut of. His eyes contained a slight hint of violet to the green colour behind silver framed glasses. Parry, of recent, was found wearing a dark purple and silver uniform of the Kirin Tor Specialists with his once blonde hair, a strange white, swept to the left of his lightly freckled face. Parry could usually be found with his staff in hand and a tome under his arm. His shattered mind and soul is hidden behind an eccentric behavour, his gloved metal left arm found holding a large tome under his arm where his right remaining arm held his staff of shattered crystals. Clad in the dark purple and dull silver uniform of the Kirin Tor Specialists, this mage and alchemist has a sense beyond the normal hidden behind his silver lined glasses and far behind his green eyes, which the faint image of a violet arcane circle. Upon his head is a pointed hat of grey purple and a dull purple and around his neck, a scarf of the same colour could be found. Hidden under the hat is his long swept white hair, touched by pure arcane it held a strange sheen to it. This was Archmage and Master Alchemist Parry Flame, the prodigy student of Lady Jaina Proudmoore herself. Equipment Parry holds on his person a variety of different pieces for his job. * Staff - Staff of the Broken Mage. The remade staff of Parry, transmuted together with the crystal of his old staff and a halberd. * Rapier - Rapier of Theramore. A gift from Lady Proudmoore to Parry. * Kirin Tor Specialist Robes - The battle-robes of a Kirin Tor Specialist. Silver and dull purple. ** Pointy hat - No mage is complete without a pointed hat. * Satchel - Filled with alchemical goodness and his tin of cocoa powder. Relationships Parry had a rough time, majority of his relationships ended in either death or imprisonment. Despite this, Parry attempts to remain strong with it affecting his mind, hence his strange tenancies. Be Flame Parry's twin sister, the last remaining of their family, returned to Parry recently. Now acting as her brother's bodyguard, Be remains loyal and strong for her broken brother. Parry is quite thankful to have someone such as Be to look after him once again, due to the problems he has encountered recently. Lady Jaina Proudmoore Lady Jaina had always been there for Parry since the exodus to Kalimdor during the Scourge of Lordaeron. Remaining a mentor and best friend of Parry, she kept him close when others seemed to be against him. To this day, the two often meet to discuss matters and enjoy the company over a cup of tea. Varadu A draenic mage who was once Parry's mentor after Lady Proudmoore. Varadu and Parry's relationship started strong as the two became almost natural friends. That soon deteriorated as Varadu's knowledge caused his fall. Once he attempted to assault Parry, the young mage imprisoned the Draenei in the Violet Hold and stripped him of all ranks. He remains in the Hold for an unknown amount of time, likely Life. Namani Flame Parry's former draenei wife, sister of his once revered friend Varadu. Soon Parry began to realise that his marriage would be tough, soon after he was rescued, Namani attempted to kill Parry and potentially utilise his soul for horrible experiments. Parry learnt that madness was a hereditary trait through that draenei family, as she now resides within the Violet Hold as well. Sanguan Milla Sanguan Milla, Parry's friend whom he met at a tavern on his travels. The Pyromancer seemed fairly skilled however highly undisciplined. Parry changed this, turning his friend into a very strong mage with the abilities of pyromancy. Sadly, Milla as he was called, became flustered quickly when under attack, this caused him to accidentally turn himself into a living bomb during the Assault on Dawnbreaker Port. Parry now teaches his adopted son, Calein. The Hellstriders Parry owes the Hellstriders and their leaders, Lady Sabariel Greenwood and Commander Jackson Amadatha, a large debt for saving his life from the maddened Kylontheas Runestrider. Serving now as their Research Captain, Parry's ties to the Hellstriders is a very strong one that won't break easily. Quotes - "I have this theory, no idea how flawed it is, but I've got one" Parry, telling his new friend Varadu about his theory. - "Most of the other mages usually insulted me due to who my mentor was before becoming a magus, I never thought I was powerful, even though I could cast faster than any of them, destroy the target dummies with effective hits and be able to answer every question" Parry, when asked about his Magus years. - "You were once my brother Varadu, not by marriage to your sister, but as a friend, and now look what you've become. You are but a shadowy reflection of what you once were" Parry when he locked Varadu in the Violet Hold. - "Milla, my friend, you were so close to becoming both a Hellstrider and an archmage, I was going to make you an Archmage, oh Milla..." Parry when his best friend Milla was killed in front of his eyes. Trivia * Parry always has his life long old pal Patrica with him. She's the cat that loved Parry from the day they were brought together at an early age. Due to this Patricia must be magically enhanced as her eyes seem to glow green and she should be incredibly old. * Patricia also wears a pointed hat similar to Parry's except it's more tattered. She also knows how to fly a broomstick... * Parry has a large wardrobe of robes, having three sets, two with pointed hats and one with a hood. * Parry now has a metal prosthetic left arm, as it was cut of during his torture. * Parry now requires glasses to see, this could be easily fixed with contacts, however he keeps them for aesthetic purposes. * Most of Parry's friends are dead, with the exception of his sister Be, who is still alive. * During the Arcane Torture he was put through, it is likely that Kylontheas accidently poured his power into Parry. Although Parry would not realise this, keeping his magic contained by discharging himself on depleted Arcane crystals, he may hold a similar power to a Guardian, if used correctly. Music * Parry Theme song is Flight of the Silverbird by Two Steps From Hell Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:House of Flame Category:Kirin Tor Category:Alchemists Category:Hellstriders Category:Stormwindian